World of Possibilities
by hardcandy-xoxo
Summary: Cho is married to Harry. How different would her life have been if she chose to stay with Draco back in her 7th year? During the great wizarding war Cho stumbles upon the hauntingly beautiful angel of death, who leads her to the answers. HPCCDM
1. Chapter 1: Warmth & Happiness

**Title: World of Possibilities**

**Main Character: **Cho Chang

**Other Characters: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Ships: **HP/CC or DM/CC? I don't know… Read to find out!

**Summary: **Cho is married to Harry. How different would her life have been if she chose to stay with Draco Malfoy? Involves multiple eras, flashbacks, after death, etc… R & R! But be nice cos this is my first fic in 3 years!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, etc… I only own this particular story.

**A/N:** The idea for this story came to me a week ago (a small portion of it was inspired by a scene in one of the nip/tuck episodes… but that part won't come out until the latter chapters)… It took me a week to get my ideas out onto paper. The past week, I made my outline… I included the things that would be in my story, the twists, the characters, etcetera… And so now, with the outline… my life is much easier… BUT it is still difficult to write because I feel like I have to be constantly inspired to get the proper words out… But anyway! I haven't written any fics in the longest time… **The last fic I wrote was more that 3 years ago! So, I would appreciate it if you r & r… but be nice!** I'd love for you to throw in **any comments or suggestions**… Or how you'd want the story to unfold, etc… **Don't be a lurker! Review!** Let me hear your voices! Beautiful voices that is!

**Chapter 1: Warmth and Happiness**

A person only lives once. If he or she lives it right, by making the right choices, this _once _is more than enough. But how does one know if the choices he has made are the right ones? Is it even possible to determine whether a choice made is correct? It is not a choice akin to whether a student should cheat in his examinations or not. It is not a choice between doing good or evil. Instead, it is the type of choice that involves the practice of judging the qualities of certain options and selecting one for action. There are many examples. To name a few: it could be deciding whether to get up in the morning or go back to sleep… It could also be choosing which method of transportation to use: floo powder or apparating… And, it could even be the choice of marrying this person or that.

Our story begins in the year 2000. Three years has passed since The-Boy-Who-Lived graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is no longer within the confined bounds of the epic Hogwarts. He no longer strolls the school grounds, magnetizing adventures. He no longer parks himself in the familiar Gryffindor common room with a bottle of butterbeer and his '3-rolls-of-parchment' assignments for potions class. He no longer sits in a classroom, day dreaming about his crushes.

But as the saying goes, some things never change. For one thing, our hero still has the lightning scar on his forehead. He may no longer walk the school grounds of Hogwarts, but he still magnetizes adventures. He no longer worries about his lengthy potions assignments, but he still has to worry about ministry work (He is on his final year of auror training, and in spite of all the physical work involved, he still does paperwork). He may no longer be in a Hogwarts classroom daydreaming about crushes…

But he, Harry Potter, is actually married. He now has to _live_ _out_ his day dreams.

The twenty-year-old wizard lives in the real world with his wife, Cho Chang Potter.

Cho Potter, our heroine, has accomplished a lot at a young age of twenty-one. Right after her graduation from Hogwarts, the raven-haired beauty has secured a job from the ministry, working at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Her department is responsible for repairing accidental magical damage. (As Harry recalls, "The department that takes care of crazy muggles like Aunt Marge.")

Cho has certainly grown from an easily-swayed-teenager into a matured adult with her two feet planted firmly on the ground.

Aside from working for the Ministry of Magic, she has also established her own cafe. (Very entrepreneurial, indeed) This cafe is called _Chaleur Et Bonheur. _A French phrase which translates to _warmth and happiness_. She named it such, because her aim is to make every _Chaleur Et Bonheur_ customer feel warmth. Thus, Cho designed the circular cafe to have tables containing their own mini-fireplaces, big fluffy couches for lovers to cuddle, and of course a floor covered with a beautiful Persian rug. The happiness, on the other hand, comes from the wide selection of drinks and snacks served – butterbeer: hot and cold variations, mulled mead, red currant rum, raspberry syrup and soda, chocolate malt, gillywater, and a wide variety of pastries (her specialty: cinnamon fortune cookies).

Owing to her workload at the ministry, Cho doesn't personally watch over the cafe. She has hired a slightly older lady to run it. Her name is Madame Delara Chuca, a friend of the Chang Family's. Madame Delara is a widow and has no children. With the establishment of Cho's cafe, Madame Delara was allowed to have a place of her own. For at the back of the café, was a small, but beautiful room, with a bed covered in rich crimson blankets and drapes, a warm fireplace, a desktop for her to use, and her own loo. To top it all off, she was also able to earn extra money.

Another reason why Cho (With Harry's help) named her cafe _Chaleur Et Bonheur: _Jonah James Potter.

That's right. They have a baby boy - A baby boy who never fails to make the young couple glow with _warmth and happiness. _

Jonah, a bouncy baby of one year, has never failed to put a smile on his parents' faces. Their beautiful baby Jonah was a bundle of joy. As he grew, the intensity of the green color in his eyes grew as well. His soft baby hairs projected a dark chocolate color. His little hands made fists that happily pounded on the sides of his bed whenever he'd see his mum and dad come home from work. Baby Jonah has even learned to say the words, "Mama, and, Dada."

The young family lived in their own house, which Harry bought with his own money. The house they lived in was a small but beautiful house. It was a house with two levels: the first level containing the living room, kitchen, and dining room; and the second level containing the bedrooms. It was decorated to have a Gryffindor feel. The couches and seats in the living room were covered with plush red and gold. And at the center of Harry & Cho's bedroom was a big four poster bed with gold satin coverings. Jonah's small bed was next to theirs. This was home to them.

Cho couldn't have been any happier. She had Harry Potter as her husband. And Jonah, as her son. She had a lovely home. And a secure job. What more could she ask for?

'_Nothing,' _Cho would think. But deep inside her she knew that one thing she would certainly want to ask for… was for the thoughts she had recently been getting, to be cast out from her mind _forever_. These thoughts were thoughts of her husband's nemesis. No, they weren't thoughts of You-Know-Who. These thoughts were thoughts of a certain Slytherin boy. These thoughts were _wondering thoughts_, as to how her life would have been, if she had decided to stay with this certain person. You see, Cho has recently been getting dreams about him. And the next day, she would usually feel a pang of guilt – as well as feelings of regret, because for a brief period, she had a relationship with _this_ boy. And this relationship went on _during _the same time as her relationship withHarry in her seventh year at Hogwarts. This person haunting her dreams was none other than _Draco Malfoy. _


	2. Chapter 2: Rendezvous

**Title: World of Possibilities**

**Main Character: **Cho Chang

**Other Characters: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Ships: **HP/CC or DM/CC? I don't know… Read to find out!

**Summary: **Cho is married to Harry. How different would her life have been if she chose to stay with Draco Malfoy? Involves multiple eras, flashbacks, after death, etc… R & R! But be nice cos this is my first fic in 3 years!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, etc… I only own this particular story.

**A/N:** **The last fic I wrote was more that 3 years ago! So, I would appreciate it if you r & r… but be nice!** I'd love for you to throw in **any comments or suggestions**… Or how you'd want the story to unfold, etc… **Don't be a lurker! Review!** Let me hear your voices! Beautiful voices that is!

**Response to Reviewers:**

**Bon Bear: **Wooohoooo! Thank you for being my first reviewer! For that… you win.. an award! Lol! Hehe! Thank you for your comments. Don't worry I'll put more dialogue in the next chapters… I just had to make it more narrative for chapter 1 to establish the characters and their setting, etc… Can I just share: I feel nervous now that I know someone out there is reading this. Scary! Nerve wrecking! )

Everything _italicized_ are flashbacks

**Chapter 2: Rendezvous **

_It was a cold and chilly afternoon. The sky showered the ground with gray raindrops that made the Hogwarts castle appear to be covered by smoke. The weather was very gloomy. Cho, then a seventh year Ravenclaw, was walking toward the Great Hall hand in hand with her boyfriend Harry Potter. They wanted some hot chocolate._

"Hot chocolate certainly fits this weather, don't you think so hun?"_ Cho whispered with gentleness emanating from her voice. For it certainly did. One sip of the brown mixture could counter the gloomy condition of a person. It could help make anybody feel warm and happy! _

_Harry nodded in agreement. When suddenly –_

"Malfoy! You better watch where you're going!"_ Harry yelled with much annoyance in his voice. _What is wrong with this Slytherin boy_, he thought, _walking around thinking he can just bump into anyone without apologizing. Rude.

_After bumping the couple, and slipping something into Cho's pocket, Malfoy didn't say a word; he just kept walking the opposite direction with a smirk on his face. _

_  
Cho just stared at Draco. She didn't scowl at him nor yell at him. She simply looked at him. She felt a hand quickly slide into her robe pocket, as if dropping something in it. Then – Draco walked off, head held up high. Smug._

_/ \_

_Later that night, Cho got ready for bed at the Ravenclaw girls dormitory. She had already finished studying her lessons for the next day's classes, so she had decided to put on a silk nightgown._

_The rain still hadn't stopped. In fact, it only grew stronger. Her trend of thinking was interrupted by the thought of Draco and the incident earlier that day. She reached for her school robe, and checked the pockets. In it, was a note:_

Cho,

Meet me tonight, 12 mn.

at the room to the right of

the one-eyed gargoyle.

Astronomy Tower.

I have a surprise for you.

Draco

_A small grin escaped Cho's lips. It was already 11:45 pm. Good thing she remembered to check her pocket. She wouldn't want Draco to think she had deserted him. She quickly flung her school robe over her nightgown, and slipped into her furry bedroom slippers._

_She made it to the room (beside the one-eyed gargoyle) in the astronomy tower right on time. _

_Draco had placed a blanket on the floor, right in front of the lit up fire place. There were two wine glasses filled with wine, which were placed on a small table. _

_He was sitting Indian-style on top of the blanket. _Cute,_ she thought, _he's wearing a white shirt and pajama bottoms.

"Come join me here."_ He gestured while tapping the empty space beside him. _

"Wow,"_ Cho said with a smile, as she pressed down on the blanket, like she was studying it. She noticed that Draco had charmed the blanket to make it as soft as a bed mattress. It was certainly very fluffy and actually felt very comfortable. She got cozy in her position. _"You definitely planned this night out! I'm impressed! What a very nice surprise."_ Cho leaned in and gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek._

_Draco picked up something beside the wine glass – it was a small velvety box. _

"This is actually my surprise for you," _he murmured into her ear as he opened the box. In it was a silver necklace, with a pendant of an emerald and a sapphire gem intertwined together. The gems really shined brightly, Cho could immediately tell it was real. _"I'm assuming you know what this symbolizes – This symbolizes you, a Ravenclaw and me, a Slytherin, getting together… It is a possibility." _Draco put it on Cho's neck and gave her a kiss on her earlobes. _

"Thank you Draco! I really love it!"

_When Cho was 12, she had always thought of Malfoy as an annoying spoiled little brat. But after the summer of Draco's fourth year, she had noticed (along with the entire female population of Hogwarts), that Draco had indeed grown up into a fine young man. He was above six foot tall. And he had grown some muscles, probably from all the Quidditch he'd been playing. His platinum blond hair was no longer gelled onto him stiffly. Instead, he now let it frame his face softly, bringing out his striking grey eyes. But she hadn't made a fuss out of this, because she knew, that as appealing as his appearance might have been, cruelty was still his very nature. _

_And besides, she had Potter - The boy who was Draco's opposite, in terms of attitude. In terms of looks, they were both equally handsome and they both had nice physiques. _

_Cho really loved Harry. It was a dream come true for her when they finally became a couple. Harry was the guy every girl could possibly ever dream of: he was valiant, heroic, courageous, and sincere. He would go out of his way to do something for you, and he would put your needs before his own. He was selfless. A lot of the Hogwarts girls knew this, as they constantly passed by Harry and flirtatiously said, _"Hello Harry!" _(Imagine Parvati Patil in the GoF Movie) _

_However, Draco… there was just something about him! He was a bad boy, and there was something about him that caused girls like Cho to gravitate upon him. When Draco started showing interest in Cho, she realized that he wasn't actually all that bad. She realized that he was kind and generous to the people he liked. His cruelty was solely directed to people him and his family did not like (e.g. Mudbloods, Harry, Potter, The Weasleys). Draco helped Cho understand that he was technically a good person. Only difference being that he grew up with certain beliefs which just had to be followed. Even though Cho believed that being selective with the people you were kind to wasn't right, she still couldn't help it. She still found something appealing about the Malfoy heir.._

_Cho has been having secret get togethers with Draco for a month now. They've secretly met up at the Quidditch Pitch one night, as well as in the library, as well as in the Astronomy tower. But nothing happened – they just talked and got to know each other. (With the occasional snog session, here and there)_

"Do you realize that it's been a month since we started going out,"_ Draco told Cho matter-of-factly. _

"I know… And I want to thank you,"_ she said in a soft voice, it was more of a whisper, _"Thank you Draco, I really love your company, you know. Thank you."

_She leaned in for a hug. Then a sudden gush of wind blew into the open window of the classroom._

"Cho! Your trembling!"_ Draco opened her robe to see what she had on inside. It was nothing but the silk nightgown she had put on. _"Come here..."

_Draco took her robe off and put it on top of them as they cuddled, lying on the blanket, which was charmed to be very, very soft. _

_The handsome Slytherin took his shirt off and wrapped Cho in a tight embrace. He whispered, _"This is a testament to the saying, 'body heat keeps you warmer, faster,'"

"This is effective…" _Cho breathed softly into Draco's ear. They stayed that way for sometime reveling in each others touch. Cho inhaled and she just about fell in love with the musky sent of his bare skin. They looked into each others eyes. At that moment, Cho felt the fire burning - It was intense - It was a fire that she didn't want to let go of - It was a fire that she would allow to be consumed by. That moment lead to the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. It was a burning kiss, full of desire. Their bare bodies touching, keeping each other warm. This was young love… or rather, young lust. This very moment, was one of the best examples that showed how easily swayed Cho was during her teenage years. _

_Given that she was easily swayed, she allowed that moment of burning desire to devour her. She had lost something _pure_ that night. It was something that couldn't be undone. It was her first time. It was her only time, for she never did it again (not until she got married). But for her, for Draco, that night felt like the best decision they have ever made. That moment of burning passion meant the world to them._

"I don't want this to end." _Cho whispered… As every sigh, every moan, and every word caused the fog to resonate from their mouths._


	3. Chapter 3: The Choice

**Title: World of Possibilities**

**Main Character: **Cho Chang

**Other Characters: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Ships: **HP/CC or DM/CC? I don't know… Read to find out!

**Summary: **Cho is married to Harry. How different would her life have been if she chose to stay with Draco Malfoy? Involves multiple eras, flashbacks, after death, etc… R & R! But be nice cos this is my first fic in 3 years!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, etc… I only own this particular story.

**A/N:** **The last fic I wrote was more that 3 years ago! So, I would appreciate it if you r & r… but be nice!** I'd love for you to throw in **any comments or suggestions**… **Don't be a lurker! Review!** Let me hear your voices! Beautiful voices that is!

Everything italicized are flashbacks

**Chapter 3: The Choice**

_Cho and Draco quietly walked the Hogwarts corridors hand in hand. It was already two-thirty in the morning, and they had to silently creep back into their respective dormitories. _

_The previously heavy rain had now calmed down to a peaceful and serene environment. The breeze that entered through the windows was reminiscent of the scent of freshly trimmed grass. In a way, it was peaceful: it matched their mood. _

_After being burnt by an intense and passionate fire, that endlessly went on at the Astronomy Tower, they were now a pair of dandelions floating in the air, being showered by light drizzles, in a relaxing manner. Similarly, it was like a big fire being extinguished and soothed._

_  
The two lovers had reached the point wherein they had to part ways. The lady had to walk up to the Ravenclaw Tower, while the gentleman had to go down to the Slytherin Dungeons. This was a feat they needed to accomplish without getting caught by Filch, whose office just lurked around the corner._

"Wait,"_ Draco called with urgency, while trying to keep his voice low. Just as she was about to walk up the staircase, Draco grabbed her wrists gently and pulled her closer to him. _"Listen Cho, do you want our relationship to go any further? …If you want us to go any further, then break up with Potter… Then we wouldn't have to keep this relationship a secret… We could even go to the Graduation Ball together…and let people know of our relationship."

_The Graduation Ball was a regular end-of-year gathering of the sixth years and seventh years. In a way, it was like the transferring of rights and privileges of the seventh years to the sixth years. The sixth years were now going to be the new seventh years. And the seventh years were now moving on to the real world. The Graduation Ball was celebrated in a similar manner as that of the Yule Ball… it was in a form of a party, with dancing, music, and food._

_Cho did not respond. She was silent. Draco couldn't read her expression. He couldn't tell if she was happy about what he had just said, or if she was saddened. She stared off into the empty corridor._

"Listen to me,"_ Draco continued. _"If you break up with him, I could promise you happiness with me… even after Hogwarts! I care for you Cho and have never felt this way for anyone before."

"But…" _was the only word that trailed out our fragile Cho Chang. _

_Cho's world seemed to stop. It was at that moment that everything she had been doing with Draco for the past month sunk in. She had finally become conscious of the gravity of the situation. It suddenly hit her… _'I just lost _it_ to Draco…' _she thought. _'And he isn't even my boyfriend. That was supposed to be for Harry and now it isn't something I can undo.'

_A possible reason why she had only noticed the weight of the situation now was because the past month, it had all been light…It had just been the simple getting-to-know-you – with the occasional childish snog. Nothing extreme. However, what had just happened tonight was something much greater. And all of this, she was hiding behind Harry's back. What if there was a child forming inside her? What if Harry found out? _

_She felt like her world was crashing down on her. She was a lost sheep in a stampede of bulls. A small little animal was being trampled on by all these bigger aggressive animals – the bigger and aggressive animals took the form of her problems. _

"I've made my decision Draco," _Cho said while trying to keep her composure. She pulled off the necklace from her throat and shoved it in his hands. _"I'm… I'm… I'm staying with Harry… Keep this necklace," _she spoke in between sobs. _"Give it to someone who deserves it… I do not deserve it…"

_Cho believed that Harry didn't deserve this as well. Harry didn't deserve deceit from her! At that moment, she honestly felt like she didn't even deserve Harry for being a dishonest girlfriend to him._

_Her final decision didn't require much thinking, because she felt that she loved Harry more. What she had with Draco was more on infatuation and lust. Furthermore, values of good over evil had been instilled in her by her mother at a very young age. Going with Draco would go against her family's very belief (being that Draco's father was a Death Eater). _

"We could've been good together…" _Cho said in between more sobs. _"But you came too late. I can't do this to Harry."

_Draco was stunned. He felt like he was stupefied. It made him realize how a heart felt like to be broken, because this was the first time. He had strong feelings for Cho… He loved her! But she someone else… And it was Harry Potter! The person he hated most! _

_Cho gave Draco one last kiss and darted off towards the Ravenclaw Tower, leaving behind Draco and the necklace._


	4. Chapter 4: More Than a Graduation Ball

**Title: World of Possibilities**

**Main Character: **Cho Chang

**Other Characters: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Ships: **HP/CC or DM/CC? I don't know… Read to find out!

**Summary: **Cho is married to Harry. How different would her life have been if she chose to stay with Draco Malfoy? Involves multiple eras, flashbacks, after death, etc… R & R! But be nice cos this is my first fic in 3 years!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, etc… I only own this particular story.

**A/N:** **The last fic I wrote was more that 3 years ago! So, I would appreciate it if you r & r… but be nice!** I'd love for you to throw in **any comments or suggestions**… **Don't be a lurker! Review!** Let me hear your voices! Beautiful voices that is!

**Response to Reviewers:**

**Hawaiinflower:** Oh my! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Before typing up this chapter, I told myself, "Ok, I'll check my story online, and if nobody new reviewed… then I won't continue the story anymore." So thank heavens you reviewed. If you hadn't, I probably would've dumped this story… kidding!

**Deb:** Thank you! Thank you! I promise I will try to make all the chapters interesting! I love having readers tell me they find it good! It makes me feel… HAPPY! Yey! At least I know people are actually reading it… and enjoying it! Keep the reviews coming!

Love you all!

Everything italicized are flashbacks

**Chapter 4: More Than a Graduation Ball**

_Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, and finally, months… have passed by ever since Cho's incident with Draco. Cho went on with the rest of her seventh year, trying to position Draco out of her life. She wanted him to be a thing of the past. She didn't want him prowling in some part of her mind. When thoughts of him overcame her, she would try doing different things to forget him. But the best thing for her was flying. She'd go to the quidditch pitch late in the afternoon to do some rounds of flying with her broom. She'd fly with all her might, zooming forward, feeling the wind blow on her face and sting her eyes… It was a good feeling. The breeze took her pain away. It cleared her mind. It helped her move on. It was therapy._

_As much as she had put him aside, it was inevitable that she'd see him in school. She would oftentimes see him at the Great Hall, usually during dinner time. It was hard, because she'd sometimes catch him staring at her. It was an odd feeling. It made her feel like she was being closely watched by a hawk, but this time it was a snake. Sometimes Draco would give her cold stares. But underneath the icy stares, she knew that there was a hurt little boy, hiding underneath the rough facade. _

_A hurt little boy hiding underneath a rough facade? The certainty of that, she couldn't really tell. This was because that moment at the empty corridor – the moment when she had left Draco (& the necklace) – was the last moment they had ever spoken to each other. That was the last time held each other, the last time they kissed, and the last time they talked._

_Passing all her N.E.W.T.s was a difficult task with Draco making appearances in her thoughts. But, fortunately, she was able to pull through and pass it all. _

_Time – this was another thing that helped her get over him._

_And speaking of time, it was now time for their Graduation Ball. _

_Cho was all dressed up for that special night. She didn't have to think about tests. She was done with all those. This evening was her time to enjoy! And! She had Harry as her date – being the envy of all Hogwarts girls!_

_She had dressed up well that night. She wore a sea-colored dress robe that dragged elegantly through the floor. She had makeup which enhanced her features, and made her glimmer. She was glowing like a rose underneath a bright moon light._

_She had a wonderful night – dancing, drinking, eating, talking… She was having a blast. _

_It was her last official school ball that night, and she spent it with Harry. She was happy. She was contented._

_What was sad though was the fact that dark times were up ahead. Everyone knew this. And just like during the period of Ron Weasley's parents at Hogwarts, a lot of teenagers got married early, because they knew times were uncertain. It was similar to Cho and Harry's time. There was uncertainty… Voldemort. He was gaining strength (and even more power); adding up more death eaters; and expanding more and more of his knowledge on tactics to defeat the ministry's side. He was currently traveling the world gathering up more allies from different countries. His army was growing, and the war was nearing. Not too soon yet, but soon enough. A few more years, and everybody's worst fear would be arriving – a massive wizarding war between good and evil._

_The ball was over. Some students had gone to the school's garden to take a walk under the moonlight. Some remained at the staircase near the Great Hall to talk. Some had gone to dark corners to snog with their boyfriends / girlfriends. Some had retired to their dormitories to get rest._

_Harry and Cho weren't one of those who had gone back to their dormitories. They didn't want the night of their last school ball as a couple to be spent sleeping. They wanted to make the most of it. They wanted to spend it together. Cho wanted to go to the garden or by the lake to have a late night stroll. But Harry had something else in mind – _

"Come with me." _Harry told Cho as he held her hand. He quietly lead her through flights of stairs, dark corridors, more flights of stairs, more dark corridors, and finally, to the – Astronomy Tower (yes, guys, I know! Snog Central!) They entered a seemingly familiar room. It was a room next to the one-eyed gargoyle._

_Cho's heart was beating uncontrollably. It was beating hard due to the fact that the last time she was there was that fateful night with Draco Malfoy. She had avoided the astronomy throughout her remaining months so she wouldn't have to remember Draco. _

"Wow!"_ She gasped as she laid eyes on what was inside the room. The fireplace was lit up. It emitted warmth. In the middle of the small room lay a big fur rug (a rug which looked like one from the Divination classroom). On top of the rug was a small table (It used to be a big circular dining table, which Harry had charmed using the Reduccio spell – to make it as small as a coffee table). On top of the table were two wine glasses filled with Butterbeer – Harry's favorite beverage! There were also snacks on a small plate. Colored fortune cookies! These looked like the ones from Madame Pudifoot's tea shop at Hogsmeade. At a flick of Harry's wand, speaker-less music started resonating from the walls. It was just soft background music playing. She couldn't really make out what the song was. But another thing that made the room extra lovely were candles that created a path from the door entrance to the middle of the room. And even more was that Harry had sprinkled the floor and the table with about hundreds and hundreds of red rose petals! It was beautiful. _

_Cho never imagined Harry to be this Romantic._

_They sat down on the floor. _

"You know what Cho, It took me months to plan this thing out. This took a lot of convincing…" _Harry said._ "Thank Merlin Professor McGonagall agreed!"

_Cho smiled she held Harry's hand. _"Aw but you didn't have to do this! You shouldn't have gone through all the hassle of preparing this. I mean what for?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted this night to be extra special for us." _Harry looked nervous, like beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. _

"Are you alright hun? You look like you feel hot."

"I'm alright," _Harry stated matter-of-factly. _"I mean… you know… well, since this is our last ball together as a couple… I mean, since you'll be leaving the school in a few days." _Harry looked like he was going to choke._ "…Out to the real world! I can't believe your graduating! I'm proud of you."

_Cho was pondering on Harry's condition. _'Why is he sweating crazily?'_ She thought. It was actually pretty chilly._

"Here, I'd like to make a toast,"_ Harry and Cho lifted their wine glasses of butterbeer up to the air, _"This toast is for us… For our future… For our love. I love you Cho!"

_They made their glasses slowly clash into one another. After which they both took a sip out of the sweet buttery drink._

"I ordered these fortune cookies from Madame Pudifoot's tea shop. I'm sure you'll love these… go on… try them."

_Cho agreed and took a good look at the fortune cookies. The cookies on the small plate were of assorted colors – pink, blue, green, purple… Cho chose pink, her favorite color. She took the pink cookie, cracked the top, pulled out the paper. Attached to the paper… was a RING! It was a silver ring with three diamond studs in the center. It was beautiful. After she pulled the paper out of the fortune cookies, mini fireworks started appearing in front of her very eyes! The fire works were the size of her hands… And they were pink! The fireworks formed one heart after the other. After a series of different sizes of hearts… the fireworks started showing words. _

_The fireworks said, _"Will you marry me?"

_Another message appeared, _"I love you Cho!"

_And yet again, another message, _"I want to spend my whole life with you!"

_After these sentences… more hearts started popping._

_Cho couldn't help her emotions once again. Teardrops started streaming down her cheeks. She was overjoyed. She felt quite sad that it had to be done in that specific room… the room where she had done some dishonest acts with Draco. But she just pushed those thoughts away. She was feeling more happiness, to be completely truthful. _

_She looked at Harry. He was kneeling in front of her, holding out the ring._

"Yes! Of course!"

_And… they shared a passionate kiss._


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Times are Near

**Title: World of Possibilities**

**Main Character: **Cho Chang

**Other Characters: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Ships: **HP/CC or DM/CC? I don't know… Read to find out!

**Summary: **Cho is married to Harry. How different would her life have been if she chose to stay with Draco Malfoy? Involves multiple eras, flashbacks, after death, etc… R & R! But be nice cos this is my first fic in 3 years!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, etc… I only own this particular story.

**Response to Reviewers:**

Sorry if I wasn't able to update the past 2 days. I was very busy with my.. err.. life. Hehe. I was actually typing up this story every time I had alone time at a nearby Starbucks or Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf. So finally, this chapter is up. I might be having a busy day tomorrow and Saturday. So hopefully, Chapter 6 will be up by Sunday (Or hopefully, Saturday night). **Bon Bear:** About Draco and his not-so-mean-demeanor… Well, I tried to make Draco as mean as I could (it shows I'm no meanie! P). But I guess one _reason why_ _Draco wasn't so mean in my story, was because most of his scenes were scenes with Cho_, and as I explained in the story, Draco constantly brought out his good side to Cho. This is because he wanted to show her that he wasn't as mean as he seemed. He was only mean when necessary – meaning mean whenever he was around Potter, Weasleys, or any Gryffindor for that matter (and any muggle-born). He had explained to Cho that he had to be mean to those types of people because that's the belief he grew up with. He had to follow it to respect his family's honor. Hehehehe! Well there. And to **Cho-Wood**: Thank you so much for enjoying the story! It makes me happy to know people are enjoying. I'm trying to make the chapters as interesting and exciting as possible so as not to bore you guys! Hehe! Enjoy Chapter 5!

**Chapter 5: Bad Times Are Near**

It was a quiet evening. Neither chirping birds nor buzzing crickets could be heard. The surroundings were absolutely still. The only thing that was audible was the deafening silence and the steady inhaling of Harry, Cho, and Jonah.

The young family lay in bed… It wasn't so late at night. It was just about nine in the evening. Yet, they were already sleeping because of the long tiring day Harry and Cho had. And also because of the evening that lay ahead. That night was an evening that was going to be hard on both Harry and Cho. It was an evening that would require physical, mental, and emotional strength.

Jonah lay in between the couple. The young little Potter was in no mood for sleeping so he rolled on his tummy. The innocent little young one was happily yanking on the dark hairs of his daddy, not knowing that the night that lay ahead was one that would be difficult. Jonah tried to get up.

"Dada!" said Jonah as he tried to stand. He failed and landed on top of his dad. This stirred Harry from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and turned his head to the adorable little one year old that lay on top of him.

"You little rascal you," Harry told Jonah in a sleepy manner. "…Trying to wake up your dad I see!"

Harry lifted the charming baby! He carried Jonah and made him sore above his head as if flying on a broom. "Jonah finds the snitch, he catches it, he wins! Jonah wins!" Harry chanted, imagining his son to be a great seeker someday.

Jonah chuckled.

Harry laid on his back looking at Cho who was sleeping to his right. Both Harry and Jonah were looking at Cho who was fast asleep.

Cho had probably heard the soft commotion of the father-and-son. So she too had slowly awoken from her slumber. She looked to her left and saw the two most important men in her life staring at her.

"What are you boys doing?" She asked trying to generate a smile, while reaching for Harry's hand to give it a squeeze.

"Nothing," Harry said. "We were just admiring the beautiful woman sleeping in front of us. Weren't we, Jonah?"

"Mama!" Jonah exclaimed while trying to move to his mother.

The family remained in bed, taking pleasure in each others company.

Just then, a sudden crashing sound from the first floor emerged. It sounded like a pot had broken. Then suddenly - it was quiet again.

Harry bolted up from his bed and reached for his wand on the night stand.

"Who could that be?" Cho asked worriedly. "Do you think that's Delara?"

"I don't know," Harry responded. "Better to be safe." He said while gripping hard on his wand. "I want the two of you to stay here. And be quiet. Constant vigilance!" He instructed while tossing Cho her own wand.

Harry went down to the living room.

Cho sat up in bed, embracing her child. "Don't worry Jonah. Everything's going to be all right." Cho told Jonah, who seemed to have gotten a bit frightened from the demeanor of his parents. "Dad is just checking to see if anyone broke into the house."

A few minutes later, the bedroom door popped open. To Cho's relief, she saw Madame Delara Chuca standing next to Harry.

"Hello my dear Cho!" She said in a hushed voice. "Hello Jonah! You have certainly grown! I'm sorry Cho, I accidentally broke your vase at the living room. My apparating skills need a bit of tweaking. It's getting a little rusty."

The 59 year old widow went over to Jonah and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Are we all set for tonight?" Delara questioned cautiously.

"Yes we are." Cho stated. She got up, and took the backpack which lay on the foot of the bed. She waved her wand and muttered, "Flucatio!" The spell seemed to have done nothing, but in reality, it actually made the backpack as light as a feather.

Delara carried the weightless backpack and was about to take the baby from the bed.

"Wait Delara, wait," Cho said, suddenly becoming sad. "Harry and I, well, we just want to say goodbye to Jonah first. We're surely going to miss him." A couple of teardrops trickled down on her cheek.

"Certainly my dears," Delara said. "I'll give the three of you some privacy. I'll wait for the baby in the living room. Don't take too long, for we don't have much time. The ministry will seal the magical doors shut in less than an hour." With that, she gently closed the door and you could hear her footsteps going 'thud, thud, and thud' as she descended the stairs.

"Harry, I'm scared. I'm afraid I might not be able to see Jonah after this war!" Cho said with tears streaming down her face. It was hard. Bad times were approaching. She and Harry had to leave Jonah with the Chang's trusted friend - Delara (someone they had known for decades).

It was already planned. Jonah was to go with Delara. And they were to apparate to the grounds of Hogwarts, while Harry and Cho were to be present during the soon to be commenced war with Voldemort.

The past 3 years were spent by Voldemort gaining power, and collecting pawns, who were to be part of his ever-growing army. He was indeed getting very ready for the war which was going to start very soon.

Cho and Harry were part of the ministry. As an auror and the only one known to be the possible defeater of Voldemort, Harry needed to be present at the war. Cho, on the other, had to be there since she was part of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. If any muggles saw part of the war or anything about the magical world, she would have to perform some magical reversal spells for them not to remember anything. The muggles seeing anything related to _their _world was highly possible.

It was tough for Harry and Cho. They had to make certain that their baby would be protected. They had to make sure he lived. Many wizarding families were, similar to the Potter family, afraid about the well being of their children. Owing to this, the Ministry of Magic had set up the entire sublevel and dungeons of the Hogwarts castle to be some sort of shelter. The war was going to start in a day or less, so everyone who wanted to go the shelter had to go by eleven pm that evening.

The ministry had charmed the whole sublevel and dungeons to block all staircases and passageways to the sublevel (below the ground level). The purpose of this was to prevent people of the dark side from entering. The whole castle was charmed, but for extra safety, the ministry needed to put extra precautions of putting extra binding charms for the sublevels and dungeons. It prevented anyone from the evil side from entering. The charm was so powerful that it could detect by reading the heart and mind of a person who enters. So it was impossible for anyone from the dark side to enter, for they could not cheat or use any dark magic in entering.

The sublevels and dungeons of the castle was where all of the children, families, and people, who weren't part of the dark side, resided during the time of the Great War.

Furthermore, it was also magically charmed to be much bigger than it seemed, therefore being able to protect an entire country of wizards. The place may not have seemed so big from the outside, but once you enter, you will see that it has doubled, tripled, or even quardrupled in size. (Just like the tents in Goblet of Fire)

Cho expressed her fears to Harry once more, "I'm really terrified! I might not ever see Jonah again! "

Harry cut her off. "Don't say anything like that! Everything is going to be alright."

The 3 of them sat at the edge of the bed giving each other comforting hugs.

After this, they finally went to the living room. They handed the baby, who was now crying uncontrollably (given that he was being taken away from his parents), to Delara.

The couple watched Delara apparate with Jonah to the Hogwarts grounds. Indeed, it was a very sad scene.

Now that they knew Jonah was safe, it was their turn - their turn to go off to meet up with the ministry. They were going to finalize everything about the war, which was going to happen very, very soon - sooner than any of them imagined.


	6. Chapter 6: The War

**Chapter 6: The War**

Days have gone by. It was one of the biggest wars ever engaged upon in wizarding history. It was massive - good vs. evil. The evil side was attempting to take over the wizarding world, while the good side was trying to protect the citizens, & maintain peace and order.

Over a hundred aurors from various countries came to help Britain deafeat Lord Voldemort. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was very powerful. The war had been going on for a month already, and it was up-down, up-down. The dark side would start winning; however the good side would gain momentum and start winning… Conversely, the bad side would start winning again... and vice versa. It was a cycle of ups and downs.

The war was a sad and depressing sight. Dead bodies lay about. The stench was unbearable. Blood shed was everywhere. It was also difficult to maneuver around. Corpses were scattered, and covered with mud, that it was difficult to tell whose body it was. People involved in the war would try to examine the dead bodies to find their departed loved ones. However, a lot of them were unsuccessful.

The three unforgivable curses - The Imperius Curse, Crucatius curse, and Avada Kedavra were being thrown here and there.

The aurors fighting in the war would constantly think of the conditions of their respective families - if they were safe at Hogwarts, or if the dark side had found some counter spell to allow them to enter & do what they do best - kill innocent people. They all couldn't wait for the war to be over.

We move on to our main character: Cho. She was present at war.

There were numerous instances when a muggle would be spotted on the scene. Even though there were numerous muggle-repelling charms that were placed on the war sight (which was a large empty field in the north of United Kingdom), a muggle or two would still find themselves caught up in the war. They were usually shocked and they would think they were caught up in a nightmare, unable to move. Cho would repetitively have to perform charms to make them forget about what they saw and bring them back to safety.

There was even one major instance when a large number of ten muggles, who were on an expedition in the northern part of the country, were murdered by Voldemort. Cho's department at the ministry had to come up with a story for the muggle world. They made it appear as though these ten muggles were part of a helicopter crash.

One evening, a cold and gloomy one, Cho stood by the field with 2 other members of her department. Both of them were her subordinates – a 20 year old male named Brodan, and a 20 year female named, Alandra. The three of them were out of headquarters, and were in the field because the war was currently at a lie low. The armies of both sides were fighting all day, all week, all month. They were now resting and coming up with new battle plans for the next day - Harry was one of them. (Harry was on the forefront men of the war. He was the only one known to be the defeater of Voldemort. For as the prophecy said – neither will live while the other survives.)

Cho and the two others (Brodan and Alandra) were lifting up dead bodies and looking for people they knew. They were successfully able to find the bodies of 2 aurors – one of whom Cho knew. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the greatest aurors she knew (apart from Harry of course).

"Oh heavens! I can't believe Kingsley's dead!" She clasped her mouth. A huge lump caught up in her throat. She felt like there was a bottomless pit inside her. She wanted to get out of this place. She wanted to find Harry and run to Hogwarts and be reunited with their baby, Jonah.

She wanted to be with her family.

"Why is all this happening?"

She was about to retreat as the people she was with lifted the bodies they found. However, she turned around and froze. There was a masked death eater standing smack right in front of her.

"Lord Voldemort will take over." The death eater mumbled through the mask.

Out of shock, Cho lifted her wand and muttered a spell, with much force from deep inside of her. Before the death eater is able to perform his curse, Cho's cast spell is able to hit him fist. Cho's disarming spell hit the death eater so hard that he became unconscious.

"Decenta!" Cho exclaims, as her spell unmasks the death eater that lay on the ground… she didn't know him.

She gets caught up in her thought. _How is Jonah? How I wish Harry and I could get out of this war and move on with our lives. _As she squatted next to the unconscious death eater, and as she gets too immersed in her thoughts, therefore loosing concentration, she suddenly feels something hit her. She knew it was a curse that hit her, for she fell to the ground, her eyes slightly opened.

"Aaaaahh!" Cho yelped with pain and fear.

She lay on the ground unable to move, while Brodan and Alamdra came running to her.

"Cho!" She hears them yell.

Cho felt weak. She felt cold. Then she felt her eyes uncontrollably shut close.

Suddenly, she felt neither cold nor hot. No colors. No feelings. No happiness or sadness. Just blank. She was numb. She could see nothing but blankness.


	7. Chapter 7: Angel of Death

**Chapter 7: Angel of Death**

There was a great flash of white - A white flash so bright, so blinding, and so intense. But however blinding the light felt, Cho forced her eyes open. She wanted to know what it was. She was filled with burning curiosity.

The white flash was still so blinding, but she suddenly felt herself get up on her feet. Some force brought her to stand up from her previously motionless and unconscious state at the field.

Now that she was on her feet, she had expected herself to walk… But instead, she felt herself floating. She felt a strong gush of wind that was suddenly blowing on her face. She looked down at herself, and noticed she was wearing a white flowing dress.

'_Odd_.' She thought. '_I don't remember wearing this dress. I don't even own one like this._'

Another bizarre occurrence started happening again. She was now gliding forward. She was gliding forward in the motion of a dementor. She wasn't doing it intentionally. There was an invIsible force creating the gliding motion. It was an eerie feeling.

The white flash had now subsided, but it was still quite bright. All around her was a vastness of plain white and the blowing wind.

She continued gliding forward. All of a sudden, she saw a lot of people who were extended on air. They were peacefully floating while gazing at her. She took a mental note: '_I know these people.' _She saw her grand mother. She saw Dumbledore. She saw her father. She saw Cedric. She saw a couple - the man & woman looking so much like the photos Harry had shown her of his father & mother. It was James and Lily Potter - Harry's parents - Her parents-in-law.

All these people seemed to be gazing at her intently.

Cho still kept on gliding forward, seeing all these people, one after the other. Some of them she didn't know, but most of them, she knew.

However, the smooth forward motion suddenly stopped. And Cho slowly descended to the ground, as if a magnet was pulling her down. Her bare feet gently touched the ground.

She looked around. All the people extended on air- vanished! Her surrounding was still an infinity of whiteness, however the gazing people (extended on air) weren't there anymore. They were no where to be found.

Now, there was just a woman in front of her, slowly walking towards her.

The woman looked beautiful. So beautiful that it sent tingles down her spine. Her beauty was creepy. She looked even more beautiful and more mesmerizing than a veela. This woman had very pale skin, very pale eyes (very pale silver eyes which came very close to white), Silvery-blond long hair, and very red lips. They were of a bloody color, as though she had just bitten off human flesh. She was covered in a blood-red-colored cloak.

Suddenly, flashes of the war started coming back to her. All these thoughts came crashing back into her head. She was now conscious, and in an alien place. _What was happening at the war? What happened to her two co-workers Brodan and Alandra? How was Harry? How was Jonah? Where was she? _

She unexpectedly noticed the woman walking even closer to her. Closer and closer and closer… She had a terrifyingly evil grin on her face.

This woman gave her an icy stare. Both Cho and the woman's faces were now just an inch apart. The woman looked at her with intensity. Her eyes emmitted a hungry look as if she wanted to bite through Cho's flesh. The woman continued coming closer. She gently grabbed Cho's chin and placed her mouth on hers, sucking in air from Cho like a dementor. Cho closed her eyes and froze. She couldn't move. She tried. But she couldn't.

She had not a clue in the world as to what was going on. _What was this woman doing? Who was she? _

Once their lips parted, the woman, in a very low eerie voice whispered, "I am the angel of death."


	8. Chapter 8: The Explanation

**Chapter 8: The Explanation **

'_The Angel of Death?'_ Cho thought. '_Does that mean I'm – I'm d-d-dead?' _

The word "death" resounded in her head. Death - It was a scary thought. '_If this was indeed death, then this is how it feels like?' _Cho thought inwardly.

Cho had always feared death. She was a brave girl above everything else. However, death and the unknown, had always been a fear of hers ever since she was a young girl. And now this was it?

What was to happen after this infinity of vast whiteness? Would she just suddenly vanish into thin air just as the people who were floating (Her grandmother, Dumbledore, Cedric, Harry's parents, etc…) had done? Would she become ashes in a moment? What was to happen?

Aside from the uncertainties that lay ahead, she was most definitely worried about her loved ones. Yes - Harry and Jonah. How would their lives be without Cho? How would Jonah be? It would be horribly devastating for Jonah to grow up without a mother. Harry would be crushed to find out that _his _own child would grow up motherless – just like _he_ once did.

'_No! This can't be!' _Cho yelled in her mind. _'I must be dreaming!'_

Cho slowly tried speaking. It was the first time she would speak, now that she was _'dead.'_ It was definitely a struggle to try talking. She opened her mouth, she forced herself to speak. She wanted to ask the woman where on earth she was. However, she couldn't.

No amount of force, energy, and magic could bring words out of her mouth. It was as if there was a heavy brick inside her mouth.

Cho made hand gestures instead. She was pointing to her throat as if asking, why can't I speak?'

As if the angel of death read her mind, she said in her spine-chillingly low voice, "Well, the reason you can't talk is because I, the angel of death, am teaching you how to listen. Before any of your questions could be answered, listening must first be learned."

They were still in that vast white place. They were now walking side-by-side.

Unable to speak, Cho just listened.

"You are here, because before you move on to the next place, your deepest most burning questions in life will be answered."

'_Next place? There's something after this? What? Where?' _Cho pondered some more. Cho looked bewildered.

The angel of death continued speaking.

"Everybody in this world, every living person, has a number of things he or she wonders about in his or her life. These aren't just petty everyday things. These are the _deepest_ ponderings in one's life. Some of these people sooner or later find out the answer while they are alive. However, others die before even finding out the answers.

"You, Cho, are one of those who died without ever knowing the answer. That's why you are here with me – so that I could lead you to those answers. If you find the answers while we are together, then you move on to the next place.

"However, if you don't find the answers. Or you are still caught in the middle without fulfilling those deepest questions about your life that reside in the profoundness of your heart … Then I'm afraid… terrible things could happen.

"Well, at least to some others it is terrible… But some don't find it terrible at all. I was once assigned to be the angel of death for Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington. And he didn't find it terrible. He found it quite nice. I believe you know him?"

Cho nodded in agreement. She knew Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington. That was Nearly Headless Nick, ghost of Gryffindor House.

So Cho put it all together in her head. _'If I am able to find out the answers to my life's deepest and most ardent questions, and if I am enlightened about these and am no longer confused, then I move on to the next place - which I assume is a better place. If not, then I'm assuming I turn into a ghost, just like Sir Nick.'_ Cho thought horror-stricken. She couldn't imagine herself as a ghost. That was horrible.

Once again, the angel of death seemed to read her mind. "Yes indeed Cho. You definitely are a smart one. You are correct. You become a ghost."

Cho continued the debate going on inside her head. _'But what is my deepest burning question in life? Or what _are_ my deepest burning question_s_ in life? Do I even have any? That's odd.'_

Yet again, the angel read her mind. "Yes. You actually do have quite a number of deep burning questions about your life. You probably are confused right now. You probably can't think of what those burning questions are right now. But once I guide you, you will realize that they are yes indeed your hearts deepest burning questions."

Cho tried to speak again. She tried using all her force, but this time she was able to murmur the words "wh-wh-what k-k-kiss?"

The angel of death understood her.

"Ahh… That was the kiss of death... Welcome to the world of death."


	9. Chapter 9: Back at Hogwarts

**Chapter 9: Back at Hogwarts**

"I will now take you to where your journey begins." Said the angel of death, who did not seem so spine-chillingly-creepy anymore. Once she had started explaining to Cho… Cho felt more comfortable. It felt as though she was now talking to another human, yet the angel of death was obviously still not human, because there was still a peculiar glow that radiated from her. A non-human glow that could immediately give anyone (anyone at all) a slight tinge of fear & apprehension.

"This place I am taking you Cho, is very familiar to you. This place was once your home."

The angel clapped her hands three times. Then there was a sudden fuzz of darkness. Within about 5 seconds, she felt herself being sucked down an imaginary pit of darkness... She suddenly came to a halt. She now felt that she was somewhere else. Cho looked around. She was definitely somewhere else. It was a place with dim lighting.

'_Yes, definitely. I know this place so well. This was my home – Hogwarts.' _Cho thought to herself, assuming she still would not be able to speak.

"Hogwarts!" She tried speaking. The word Hogwarts echoed, and surprisingly, Cho was able to say it very clearly.

She had her voice back. This time, it was relatively easy to speak.

She carefully examined her surroundings. It was certainly not the empty white place anymore. It was Hogwarts. She and the angel of death were both standing near the top of a great marble staircase. Below it lead to an empty corridor. Similarly, above it, also lead to an empty corridor.

Cho and the angel of death were standing side by side. For confirmation's sake, Cho wanted to make sure that she was actually at Hogwarts. So she made a reach for the staircase's banister… And it felt real. She felt it, and it was cold to the touch.

"Yes! We definitely are at Hogwarts!" Cho exclaimed with even more clarity in her voice.

She examined her surroundings some more - it was night time - peaceful, quiet & serene. There were no teachers or students walking about. Not even a Mrs. Norris & a Filch. It seemed to be about 2 or 3 o'clock in the morning.

Cho looked at what she was wearing… She was no longer in her white dress. She was now in her Hogwarts school robe. And awkwardly, down on her previously bare feet, were a pair of furry bedroom slippers.

She placed her hand on her left chest and took a good look at it. She noticed the Ravenclaw crest that was embroidered to the school robe she was once so comfortable in.

She wiped her right hand on her forehead, still unable to fathom everything that was happening … She slid that same hand down to her neck and felt something – it was a necklace. A necklace she merely had for a short time, but a necklace she knew very well.

A thought came zooming into Cho's brain like a bullet. She was actually wearing the necklace Draco had given her during her 7th year at school. The evening she received that necklace was an evening she swore she would never forget - and she certainly hadn't forgotten.

It was that evening that changed her life forever. If she had chosen to stay w/ Draco, her life would have been very different - she wouldn't have her heroic husband Harry; she wouldn't have her adorable son Jonah.

Cho remembered that night w/ crystal clarity - ripping off the necklace and handing it back to Draco, telling him that her heart belonged to Harry & not him. She had crushed Draco like a piece of crumpled paper being thrown into the hearth of a fireplace.

Her trend of thinking was disrupted by the woman standing next to her - the so-called angel of death.

"I'll be leaving you here Cho..." she said curtly.

"Wait!" Cho exclaimed. "I don't understand. What exactly do you want me to do?"

"0h you'll know what to do... You're a smart girl... You'll know what to do... trust me..." the angel of death gave her a sly smile. "But I'll give you a hint for your convenience... Look around you... You're here by the great marble staircase... Lurking around the corner is Argus' office... Going down the stairs leads to the Slytherin dungeon... And going up the stairs leads you to-"

"The Ravenclaw tower... i know!" Cho retorted cutting her off.

"Very good, that's absolutely correct.." said the angel of death. "Anyway... you'll know what to do when i leave you! I'll see you soon Cho. Good bye."

She gave Cho a mischievous grin. And with a loud snap of her fingers, the angel of death was gone. No where to be seen. _Poof._ She had vanished.

Cho stood at the top of the marble staircase. _Alone._ She was a little bit befuddled with her situation.

_'You'll know what to do...' _Cho heard the voice of the angel echoing inside her head. _'I'll know what to do? What in Merlin's beard did she mean by that? What the bloody hell am i supposed to do here? She'll see me soon? When would that be?' _Cho was in deep thought.

All these deep thoughts were instantly shaken by an echoing sound coming from somewhere near the bottom of the staircase.

"Goodnight Ms. Chang..." the voice echoed through the hollowness of the empty corridors. Without a doubt, Cho immediately knew the owner of the voice. It was clearly Draco Malfoy's voice. "You made the right choice... I'm glad it's me you picked."

Draco started walking away. His echoing footsteps gradually became fainter & fainter until it was completely silent once again.

Draco had obviously proceeded to the Slytherin dungeons.

Cho stood motionless.

It all started sinking in. This was the exact same night she had ended her secret relationship with Draco. That explained why Cho was in her furry bedroom slippers. That also explained why she was wearing the necklace.

She was back at her 7th year.

The only difference was that she had not ended her relationship with Draco. Instead, she chose to _stay _with Draco - and _end her relationship_ with Harry. She had decided to keep the necklace which Draco had given, as a symbol of her love for him; and his love for her.

Everything that was happening sent shivers down Cho's spine. Although, amazingly enough, the angel of death was right: _Cho, in fact, knew what to do._

Cho heard a sudden hiss coming from a cat - Mrs. Norris.

"Who's out there?" demanded a stern, but shaky voice coming from an old man. "I know there's a student out here... Show yourself! I will have you expelled! I shall tell the headmistress! Bloody students!"

lt was Argus Filch.

Before Filch turned the corner (if he had turned fast enough, he would have caught Cho red handed), Cho made a run for it.

Thanks to Cho's quick reflex skills, she ran just in time with much speed & agility. She bolted up towards the Ravenclaw tower. She ran as fast as she could, without stopping, without looking back, until she made it safely to her dormitory.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANNA KNOW PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING! A LINE OR TWO WOULD DO! THANK YOU TONS! MWAH! & THEN… I'LL ADD CHAP 10. HEHEHEHE**


	10. Chapter 10: Turn It Around

**Title: World of Possibilities**

**Main Character: **Cho Chang

**Other Characters: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Ships: **HP/CC or DM/CC? I don't know… Read to find out!

**Summary: **Cho is married to Harry. How different would her life have been if she chose to stay with Draco Malfoy? Involves multiple eras, flashbacks, after death, etc… R & R! But be nice cos this is my first fic in 3 years!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, etc… I only own this particular story.

**A/N:** I was browsing through fan fiction and landed on this story. I was so surprised. It completely slipped my mind. **I had forgotten that I was writing a story**-this story! And it has been what… 1 **½ years since I started it?** Gosh. I'm inspired again. Thanks to all your reviews. I'll continue it. I'm on summer break now and won't be going to school this sem, so **I have all the free time in the world.** Please! Read and review! Tell me what you think! Thanks so much!

**Chapter 10: Turn it Around**

Cho laid herself on her favorite plush blue sofa, which was situated in front of the warm fireplace in the Ravenclaw common room. It was difficult for her to believe that she had traveled time and was back to where she was four years ago: at the same location, and at the same time, but with a different situation.

As she stared out into the hearth of the fire, thoughts entered her mind. _Would she end up marrying Draco? Would she have children with Draco? Would Jonah have existed? Would she still work at The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes? What about Harry? Harry… Harry… Harry…_ her thoughts trailed off and worked on its own as she fell into a deep slumber.

"Cho…" A voice shook her from her deep sleep. She did not want to move a muscle. Last night's events were a bit too much to stomach. Well needed rest had to be taken.

"Cho…" The voice shook her again. "Get up Cho! Cho Chang!"

Giving up, she slightly opened her brown almond shaped eyes. Blinded by the bright sunlight, she squinted them until she saw a figure kneeling in front of her. It was a girl with a medium built and a nice pair of honey colored peepers. But what was very noticeable about this figure was her curly reddish-blonde hair, that glistened when the sunlight touched it. It was Marietta Edgecombe, Cho Chang's closest Ravenclaw friend.

"Ouch!" Cho exclaimed while rubbing her right cheek. She had just been slapped by Marietta. "Why did you do that Marietta?"

"Sorry Cho, I've been trying to wake you up for the past fifteen minutes now! You wouldn't budge. We're late for Potions. So please move your bum." Marietta stated matter-of-factly. "I'm leaving you if you're not ready in twenty minutes."

"Spare me the lecture Yetta!" Cho grunted as she made her way to the showers.

Cho walked to the Ravenclaw house bathroom. It was a stone-floored room with dark blue walls and silver detailing on the top of the wall. The bathroom had a good amount of paintings of lakes, oceans, and streams. There was also a small circular window that allowed the sunlight to pass through. There were shower stalls and changing stalls at the center of the room. At each of the two opposite sides of the room were a bathtub and a dresser against the wall.

She took off her silk night gown, stepped into one of the shower stalls and turned on the hot shower with her wand. She tapped it until the water was the right temperature. Cho stood there for a good one minute, feeling the warmth of the water. She immediately was snapped out off her half-sleep. It suddenly hit her: she was back at her seventh year in Hogwarts. It was for real. She pinched herself and slapped herself. It was _really_ for real. The angel of death was not a dream.

It was all clear to her now. She had a mission to accomplish. She had to turn everything around. Everything she had to do, had to be the opposite of what she originally did - in terms of her relationship.

She knew what she had to do. She had to break up with Harry. This was the most obvious step she had to take in order for her to turn everything around, therefore being able to lead her to the next level, Also, to avoid herself from turning into a ghost. That is, _if _this really was death.

Half the day had passed already and Cho and Marietta had parted ways. Marietta had a different schedule from this point on. Cho, on the other hand, had free time and knew where to go next.

She walked the corridors and made her way out to the backdoor of the castle. She led herself to the lake under the big Mimbelus Tree. If she remembered right, the afternoon after she picked Harry over Draco, was an afternoon spent cuddling by the lake under the shady tree.

As she approached the large icy lake, a pair of pink thin lips met hers. Cho felt herself being hugged really tightly. It was a soft and warm embrace. A medley of two tongues intertwined. It was Harry showing his affections for her.

"I missed you Cho." Harry said as their lips parted. "I know I was with you all day yesterday… But I still missed you!"

Harry's tall slender body loosened his grip on Cho. He bent down and gave Cho's nose a small peck. "So, did you miss me too?"

This was it. Cho thought. Here it was, the moment of truth. The decisions she would make from here on would turn everything topsy turvy. She took a long and deep breath and slowly, but surely, pulled away from Harry.

This startled him. Cho would've normally given a sweet come back rather than pulling away. Either that or she would have kissed him back.

"I need to talk to you Harry." She knew she had to do this, and so she braced herself for the ride of her alternate universe life.

"What is it Cho?" Harry asked bewildered. A gush of cold icy wind flew past them. The weather seemed to match their situation. It turned gloomy and rough.

"Harry. This will come as a shock. I know everything has been going perfectly between us. But there are some things you need to know. I haven't been completely honest with you." Cho's voice was shaky, but she had to continue on. "I've been seeing Draco. And as much as it hurts me to hurt you, I have to tell you the truth. I don't deserve you. And also..." Cho went on. "I choose Draco."

She held back some sobs. She swallowed hard and felt as though there was a lump in her throat.

This was too much for Cho to handle. She made a quick turn and ran back to the castle. She ran fast with the wind blowing against her porcelain skin. She didn't look back until she reached the steps to the castle. Before she entered the great doors, she took one last look at the boy she left behind. From her vantage point, she could see Harry's figure caught in a standstill, unable to move, and clearly very shocked.


End file.
